My Personal Hell
by MartyMiss
Summary: Phoebe's father is on the city counsel and must keep people from finding out her family's secret that dates back to the Civil War.


My Personal Hell

Hey, Yall! I thought I'd write a Twilight story that I've really wanted to for a while! Please read and tell me what you think of it! Thhaaankkss!

-MM

I do not own Twilight, only the ideas I use the cahracters for.

He staired me down in the hallway, in a way that I could never forget. He haunted my dreams, and devowered every thought of mine with that mysteriously handome smirk. When I woke up to, I found myself in my bedroom. We lived in Forks, Washington, USA. I had a map of all of North America with lines and yarn all over it. I had to keep the borders safe. I knew it was in my blood. My family came from the Vampire Lords of the Civil War, where they helped slaves escape. My mother was such a slave. My blood ran as black as my skin when I remembered those days.  
My father was an official here on the city counsel and my mother was still helping those slaves that were running from their white Vapric masters all the way back from 1823, and I was to take her plase as her successer. While my faather kept the piece, my mother was using old tunnels they used for bootlegging back in the 1930s when alsochol was banned from the USA.  
I had to attend high school in order to blend in, though my father was white, my mother wasnt married to him back in the day when he wasnt the plantation owner. When they met, my mom was a slave, and we was a rich suthern gentleman and she and him had a liaysun and then I was born. She found out he was a vampire and so he turned her, so they could live forever, when they discovered they were in love with each other.

I started to climb out of bed and I looked myself in the mirror. My curly hair was a mess and I needed to get up in time for class. I put a small foot down on the floor and twisted my back to pop it, it felt really nice. I looked outside and saw it was raining again. Good ohl Forks,Washington. I decided to put on a lime green sweater with a dog and cat cuddling in a plaid bed on the front and some tight black skinyn jeans that showed off my butt really well. I saw my blue shoes near the foot of my bed and slipped them over my foot one by one. When I saw the disatster that was my hair for the last time, I decided to ware a hat, school dress code be dammed and I didnt want to look bad, especially infromt of that sweet new boy that haunted my waking dreams so much, oh her was sexy as hell, I wished I could make him my boyfriend, but that new girl in school kept ocuping him time. So there I said it. I was in love with Edward Cullen. HE was the life of my love and my heart and my drams, only I didnt know how to tell him. I desired to swim in his eyes and gaze forever, but the terrible burden placed upon me by my familys legasy was too much to bare, I wanted my mother to keep it, but I had to learn how to keep the US borders safe fromt hose that may come and harm us.

I am 17 years old and I am trying to get my grades up so I can graduate. I grabbed my bookbag and ran downt he stairs, my parents werent home, because mom was off in canada this week, trying to safe guard all those that may seek to enter. My father was in traffic on his was to work, so they left me their prized 1959 bently contintental with suicide doors that both swung out backwards, which was the car from supernatural It was a sleek jet black and a car that only my fahter could get in advanced, as he was the top counselman of the state. I drove off to school and found a parking space, I put my quarters in the meter, because the school here does that, it's really stupid, so I would be late to class AGAIN.

As I ran from my car to the hall and the calsroom, I ran into Edward as he was leaning up again the lockers. Oh no, this was like my dream again, I desired to kiss him even more now the urge rising up "Why have you come to haunt me, again, Cullen?" I bit out angrily at him. Sweat running down my sleek, dark skin, a curly piece of hair hanging lose my my hat and getting in my eyes, I batted it out of the way, instantly regretting the action, as it brought attention to my lime green sweater with the dog and cat on the from. "Oh youra kitty kitty, now are you, Miss London?" Endward purred at me, much like the kitty sweater. I was now embarassed.

"it is none of your business" I yelled at him. I teacher came out and asked what is a matter and why we werent in class. I decided not to push the subjedt with her and went into my home room, not before stabbing a glare at the man that ruflled my feathers the wrong way. I had to tell him of my love, but I knew he woulndt be interested in my atentions on him. I didnt know what to do anymore, please tell me what to do, mother, I really need your help. I could do with some motherly advice, I hope you get back soon. I looked down at my phone ans noticed a message from my father. He said he go tot work safe and needed me to respond when I could so he woul know I was up for school and not late. He would be getting a call form the prisicpal that I didnt make it to class again on time.


End file.
